


I'll Meet You Halfway.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [72]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: 100 I LoveYou's, Cute, D.K. is Takashi, Dom's Sunday BBQ, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Family Dinner, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "I'll meet you halfway."





	I'll Meet You Halfway.

**72\. “I’ll meet you halfway.”**

* * *

"So your not coming?" Jesse muttered softly. His eyes glued to Dom, and Luke finishing the last bit of grilling stealing kisses from Brian who had baby Jack on his hip. Mia was still in the kitchen with Letty, Elena, Gisele and Ramsay fixing sides, and gossiping. Leon was setting the table with Han, and his boy Sean. Sean's friends Twinkie and his boy D.K.  Roman, Tej, and Vince were chilling at the table already talking about the next big race with some cold beers.

"I gave you my word. I will be there." Johnny replied before he yelled at someone in another language. Jesse pulled the phone away from his ear as Johnny started yelling even louder in his motherland language at someone.

"Johnny? What's wrong?" Jesse asked once his lover stopped yelling. He could sense the anger pouring from his older lover from the other side of the phone.

Johnny sighed, "Nothing major. Just dealing with idiots. I might be late to the BBQ, almost all of the cars are gone, and the ones here are being worked on. I don't have time to wait so I'm going to walk-"

Jesse didn't wait Johnny to finish as he yelled at Brian to throw him is keys before jumping into his car, "I'll meet you halfway.".


End file.
